vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24139803-20140106050656/@comment-4295751-20140106160946
First let's list all main characters.. Elena // Stefan // Damon // Bonnie // Caroline // Jeremy // Tyler // Matt Elena: Honestly I didn't see her with someone that will make me say "yes, she belongs with him". Because she screwed over whoever she is with, except Damon, who I find her to have zero chemistry with. Stelena was good, but if they end up together again, I'll lose all my respect to him. Elena needs to be with someone she will fight for until her last breath. She does love and care for Stefan even during break up, but so does Bonnie care about Elena that way. That doesn't mean anything. Elena needs to end up with someone entirely different. Stefan: Katherine. Both loved, and still love each other. 160 years is a long time to forgive? His own brother screwed him up in ways he could never think he could or would, but he still love Damon with his life. So he needs to make up his damn mind, face the reality, except the fact that Katherine never compelled him to love her, and remember what drew him to Elena in the first place. He was never over Katherine, he just covered his love for her with an illusion he created. But in my opinion, Stefan and Katherine are true soulmates. Damon: Rose. Simple as that. Rose is the one and only person so far who understood him and saw him through. And that's why he cared about her. If Rose was alive, Delena would never happen. Bonnie: Among her love interests so far, I would say Luka, who really had a soft spot for her. And there was actual chemistry. Sadly the relationship was shadowed by his family's allegiance with Elijah, and their relationship never went further. Caroline: Tyler. Honestly though, he went up against his 1000 years old sire how many times just for Caroline. He transformed himself 100 times into a wolf, endured 8 years and 4 months worth of pain in few days for his love. I'd say screw this writers to the moon if these two don't end up together at the end. I'm already pissed at them for what they did to Finn and Sage. Jeremy: Anna. Real love, real chemistry. Deep and genuine feelings. Nothing forced. He picked ghost her over a real person in flesh. If that's not the indication, his pain was so big when he lost her that he just wanted to turn himself into a vampire and turn it off. It was one of the saddest moments of TVD imo. Jeremy's one and only true love was, is, and will always be Anna. Not Vicki, not Bonnie, Anna. Tyler: *see: Caroline. Matt: *after a 4 minutes of deep though* Elena, if she was human. Or his pick up. Joking aside, it could be Bonnie. They looked nice and had great moments in 305 The Reckoning. But it's too weak for me to say they belong to each other, so.. yeah. Human Elena or his truck.